An Eight Year Old Student's Sweet Quote
by shajira
Summary: Love is...when I can't pay attention to class because..."


**An Eight-Year Old Student's Sweet Quote**

…**o… Shajira …o…**

_Love is when I can't pay attention to class because…_

**Disclaimer**: CCS belongs to CLAMP and I am just a mere student addicted to sweet quotes.

…**ooo…**

"Syaaa-raaan-kuuun!!!!!!"

Syaoran looked up. Upon meeting a pair of emerald orbs, he cringed in a playful way. "What's with the high-pitched '_Syaaa-raaan-kuuun!_', Sakura? I know you're friends with Tomoyo, but you don't have to _sound_ like her."

Sakura Kinomoto, a first year Senior High student, just giggled as she sat down beside her childhood friend. "I'm just excited. We're going to our old school!"

It was announced the previous day that they are to observe elementary pupils today. Sakura and the others are _quite_ excited because Tomoeda Elementary school was chosen.

Syaoran can understand that. He himself admits that their old school holds too many memories of them in their younger years.

"I heard Terada-sensei is still teaching there."

Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled in joy. "Really? Maybe we can observe his class. Rika will be delighted."

"Now, now, Sakura…no matchmaking."

"What are you talking about?" She pouted, which Syaoran found cute. "I know Rika only likes sensei because he reminds her of her father."

"Sure?"

"Mou, Syaoran!" She playfully slapped his arm which only earned a chuckle from him…no, wait, a smirk.

"Come on. Let's go."

"You just want to leave because you remember your crush way way baaaaack," she said under her breath.

Syaoran spun around in a blink of the eye. "What?!" he spluttered as he slowly turned RED.

…**ooo…**

"That was…pleasant," Sakura mused. She waited for her companion's remark but didn't hear any. "Syaoran? What are you doing?"

Syaoran just grinned at her. He was standing beside an empty desk. "Look. Hiiragizawa's silly drawings are still here."

"Eh? I thought _our_ seats were replaced and some were repainted…"

"Some of the seats were stacked away in the storage room. But this year's number of students increased so they brought the old ones back." As he explains, his tone gets also excited…and nostalgic. "Let's go look if we can still find ours!" He giddily skipped from seat to seat.

Sakura just watched in amazement. Here they are, in an empty classroom…their old classroom…alone with the setting sun's light bathing them. And what are they doing? Checking out old desks!

Somehow, Syaoran's childish actions brought a smile to Sakura's lips. It's so rare to find Syaoran being like this. Even to her, the closest friend he ever had (he doesn't consider Eriol one cause "he's so annoying, always calling me his _cute little best friend_!") doesn't normally witness this side of him.

It's just so…cute.

"Sakura!" she heard him whine which only made her chuckle.

"Hai, hai, hai…"

But Sakura isn't really checking out the desks. It's more fascinating watching him…do his stuff.

His unruly chocolate locks covering his mesmerizing shade of amber eyes…his toned body from playing soccer…his cute antics…his----

Syaoran unexpectedly looked at her. She immediately looked away, hoping to the Gods he didn't see her red face. She tried to calm down her heart but it seems like Hearty won't listen anytime soon.

"Oi, Sakura, did you find anything?"

"Uhm…" She pretended being interested to the old desk in front of her.

And that's when she noticed something…just underneath the writing desk. '_Hmmm…what could this be?_'

She got closer and tried to read the slightly messy handwriting of an eight-year old.

_Love is when I can't pay attention to class because I'm busy writing her name with my last…_

"Sakura."

She stood up quite abruptly. "Syaoran!"

"What's that you found?"

He didn't wait for her response. He mimicked her previous position and read the message.

Their faces are too close…

She felt the heat on her face so she tried to look somewhere else…And that's when the same handwriting, though smaller, caught her attention. It's not actually that noticeable but if one would look closely or just really needs to concentrate on something else (which is this), it would definitely be quite an interesting read. It's the continuation of this eight-year old's sweet quote…

_Sakura Li_

Sakura's eyes widened. '_Does this mean…Syaoran…_?'

She fixed her eyes on him, and she found herself staring at his own bulging eyes.

Perhaps, the feeling is mutual?

I mean, STILL mutual?

…**o… FIN …o…**

Yay! This insane writer finally updated! Hakhak…so sorry for updating late…and I know I haven't been updating **In the Wolf's Arms** and **Because of You** and the others…BUT I've been tooooo busy and I admit I'm not the type to write multi-chaptered fics because of my laziness hehe…

And I'm still busy because of exams, Prom, deadlines and Grad (yes, it would be two months from now woot woot!)…and anyways, why I'm bothering to write these? Hakhak…This is in celebration for my acceptance, out of thousands of applicants, to my preferred University, yay!

Cheers for me! Hakhak and advanced thank you to my readers and reviewers!

**Shajira**


End file.
